Fairy Eyes
by Outcasted Shadow
Summary: Such a fool she’d been! Longing over a man who’s heart belonged elsewhere. But still, she wouldn’t regret loving him. Loving Cloud.'


Disclaimer - The characters in this chapter do NOT belong to me and belongs to the creators of Final Fantasy VII.  
  
Author's Note - This is my very first Final Fantasy VII fanfiction, so please try to be gentle with me in your reviews! Also, if anyone happens to know how to make words bold or italic or something in their fanfiction, please say so in your review!  
  
*******************  
  
Fairy Eyes - To Live Again  
  
*******************  
  
Faint shadows moved along the shimmering pale green stream, the figures of humans barely recognizable. As the stream rushed by, a woman stood beside it, seemingly waiting, thinking. Long strands of golden bronze hair swept across the woman's shoulder and damp tendrils clung to her face, wet and curling. Her body was willowy thin, her posture weary but with an air of confidence. She seemed invincible somehow, strong. But there it was. The slow burning tears that ran down her face, dripped from her chin, and showed the vulnerability hidden beneath layers of polish. Her eyes shimmered a blistering green that mirrored the stream she stood beside. Finally, the woman wiped the flowing tears clean of her face and turned her back to the humming clear stream. Walked away and didn't look back. The words she said afterwards echoed its way to the stream.  
  
"Thank-You."  
  
*******************  
  
The cool summer breeze ruffled his shocking blond-tipped hair and caressed his face with smooth cold hands. The dream had come again. Clearer this time, the details less frazzled and more realistic. Her voice called out to him, lightly with that soft tone she always used. And her hair, all that glorious waterfall of silken bronze hair slid through his fingers. Water on skin. And she stared up at him again with those soft doe eyes, wide and innocent. Breathtakingly beautiful. If he looked especially closely, he'd be able to see that thin blue halo around her pupils. Fairy eyes. That was what he'd always liked to describe them as. And then she'd disappear. Just like that.  
  
Cloud rolled around, so his back faced the wall and let himself drown in the body of warmth beside him. Tifa's low steady breathing calmed him and her woodsy shampoo urged its way into his senses. She was everything he had ever dreamed of. The perfect girl to spend his life with. And yet, he wasn't satisfied. No matter what he told himself, a part of him remained empty. And he knew that no one else could fill that part of his heart up, nobody except one person. Aerith. But she was gone, left him alone and hurting. Even when he tried to forget her and move on, she'd appear in his dreams, stalking him. Finally, Cloud decided he wasn't going to get anymore sleep and quickly slipped out of bed. Tugging efficiently at his slacks, he stepped outside to feel the morning sun warming his face. The wind danced around him, smelling of summer and earth. The Earth that Aerith saved. . . by sacrificing herself. . . thought Cloud bitterly. Deep in thought, he jumped at the sound of footfalls behind him.  
  
"Is there something wrong Cloud?" Tifa's voice was laced with concern and slurred drowsily. Cloud closed his eyes. Yes, there was something wrong. Aerith wasn't here. She was gone.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. I just couldn't sleep so I decided to step outside for awhile." He replied. Even the deaf could hear the strain in his voice.  
  
He felt Tifa's arms circle around his waist, to comfort. Overflowing with gratitude, Cloud turned around to face her. Dark shadows showed under her eyes from lack of sleep and her dark hair tumbled past her shoulders in a wild frenzy. He stroked a hand down her face and wasn't surprised to find his mouth pressed against hers. More in comfort than to stir. He gave back what he could, but he couldn't give her all. No, he couldn't give her all. . . because another had already stolen more then half of what he had.  
  
*******************  
  
She walked along the streets of Midgar, her glorious mass of bronze hair was loose and free, not bound together with the usual pink ribbon. The world had always been so fascinating. But today would be a special one. Today was the day she would reunite with everyone. . . especially Cloud. Always Cloud. Smiling at the sound of his name, she continued down the busy streets, occasionally bumping into another. Her quick green eyes darted eagerly from one spot to the next, taking note of the not so subtle changes on the Earth. The world was so peaceful now, so beautiful, so. . . The next thing she saw ground her heart to dust. There, on the side of a sunny street in Midgar, stood Cloud and Tifa. They seemed so wrapped up in each other they didn't even seem to notice the stares from the girl beside them. You knew this would happen, thought Aerith. You should have known Cloud wouldn't have waited for you forever. After all, you didn't even know if he even liked you that way! Pushing away painful thoughts, Aerith approached the occupied couple.  
  
"It's nice to meet you again." Aerith's voice was barely above a whisper, but was enough to make Cloud and Tifa jump and spring apart.  
  
At first they just stared, Tifa with amazed eyes and a gaping mouth. But Cloud, his eyes were surprised, then seemed to melt into a look Aerith couldn't comprehend. Maybe it was better if she didn't.  
  
". . . Aerith?" Tifa's voice was trembling with disbelief, sounding terribly suspicious.  
  
Forcing a smile, Aerith blinked back tears. Oh, how it hurt. But still, she was glad to see them both. It had been so long. She had waited so long. And after years of pleading, begging, and useless tears, the Lifestream revived her to a human again. To be with Cloud. Only to find out he hadn't waited. Hadn't cared. Letting her eyes fall to where Tifa's hand clutched Cloud's, Aerith closed her eyes, feeling her lashes brush against the frail skin beneath her eyes.  
  
"Yes. The one and only." The feeble attempt at humor seemed only to make the tension thicken.  
  
Opening her eyes, Aerith looked from Tifa's shocked face to Cloud's unreadable one. Facing Cloud's stare head on, Aerith felt the hurt rush through. . . and the love. So much of it she almost drowned. Drawing in a breath, Aerith faked a smile again to lower the tension.  
  
"Hello Cloud. I'm glad to see you again."  
  
Speechless, Cloud nodded dumbly. Why was she back? Was he hallucinating? Taking in the sight before him, Cloud memorized the details. After all, if this was a daydream, he was going to indulge in it while it lasted. Her hands were restless, clamped together tightly. They were lady hands. Teacup hands. Hands a man ached to have on him. As he had. Oh, how he had.  
  
"Is it really you? Aerith? But. . . how? I thought you died! Never mind that for now, come back to the bar with us, we'll get you fixed up. Look at your clothes! They're damp! I'll get you fixed up, just leave it up to me!" Tifa babbled on while dragging Aerith across the street to a crowded bar. Glancing one last time at Cloud, Aerith followed Tifa inside.  
  
*******************  
  
He hadn't changed. Physically he hadn't. His hair was still shockingly blond, his skin still a dusky gold stretched taut over a sweep of cheekbones. His eyes were still that same glowing blue, the colours in a whirlpool of ocean. But his heart wasn't the same. No, maybe he didn't love her any longer, much less love her. Or maybe, his heart actually never changed at all. Maybe he had loved Tifa all along. Such a fool she'd been! Longing over a man who's heart belonged elsewhere. But still, she wouldn't regret loving him. Loving Cloud.  
  
Reaching up with slender fingers, Aerith ran a hand through thick chestnut hair and sighed at the mirror, who simply imitated her movement. The dress was simple and elegant, bright mixes of blues and green swirling together. Running a hand over the thin billowing texture, Aerith marveled over it. Decided. If she could die and come to life again with no regrets for the past, she would do so the same with letting Cloud go. The thing was, she was afraid, very much afraid, she wouldn't be able to let go without regrets.  
  
With a determined mind, Aerith stepped over the door frame and came face to face with the object of her affection.  
  
"Oops! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Flashing a smile, Aerith inched away from him. Standing this close was too close for comfort.  
  
"That's all right, I wasn't looking at where I was going either." A dreaded silence passed over. Cloud hated silence.  
  
"So uh, how did you come back anyways?" The touch of amusement in his voice was meant to ease the tension, however, the quick look of hurt that flashed over her face said so otherwise.  
  
Taking a breath, Aerith struggled to keep her voice steady. It wouldn't help the current awkward situation if her voice to started quivering.  
  
"The Lifestream. I asked." Escape. She needed escape. Time to think of what explanation to give everyone of why she was given the chance to return to life. It wouldn't do to tell everyone it was because of love. No, it wouldn't do at all.  
  
"I'm going downstairs to the bar, you coming?" Aerith's eyes darted towards the stairway.  
  
More than a little puzzled at her hesitant answer, Cloud shrugged and answered in monotone. "Sure."  
  
*******************  
  
"Aerith! I missed you so much! Tifa told me all about bumping into you on the streets. I didn't believe her at first since such things are impossible. Well, not anymore since you're back of course. " Babbling, Yuffie was leaning against the counter, a light beer clutched in one hand. Like a model posing, mused Aerith.  
  
Simply to stop the younger woman from chattering, Aerith leaned over and embraced Yuffie. "I've missed you too."  
  
"Now, isn't this cozy?" Cid Highwind strode into the bar, clad in a leather jacket and the usual goggles on his forehead. "Now, if it ain't little flower girl, Aerith Gainsborough." Grinding his teeth, he flashed a grin and enveloped Aerith into a hug. For a moment, she wondered if any of the others could hear her ribs cracking.  
  
"It's great to see you too Cid." Laughing, Aerith pulled away, well, pry away mostly. Feeling the nudge at her side, Aerith smiled into the eyes of Tifa. "Here." Casually, Tifa handed Aerith some champagne in a plastic cup. "It's the best wannabe glass I have." Grinning, Tifa raised her own drink. "To Aerith for making it back to us!" Echoing Tifa's words, Aerith raised her cup in celebration. And her heart wept with tears.  
  
*******************  
  
Author's Note - So what do you people think about this story so far? Please review to tell me about it! I noticed there aren't a whole lot of fanfiction out there about Cloud and Aerith, so I decided to tell my own tale. I decided to make it a bit sad in the beginning, since I was feeling moody that day. I hope you guys don't mind stories with a sad beginning! If you have any questions or so, please tell me and I'll answer them in my next chapter! Toodles!  
  
******************* 


End file.
